In the Storm
by Dr. Dread
Summary: "You know I really wanted that umbrella..." A/N:Characters might be a tad OOC.


Author's Note: Well yaoi isn't really my thing, but I did this for my good friend Panda Kanda. ;}

She is such a good author and she's really improving! She inspires me to write and so I dedicate this piece to her~

Hope you guys enjoy it~ And sorry if it's not really good. Like I said yaoi is something I really don't write.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Bleach, it all belongs to Tite Kubo.

**In the Storm**

The wind whipped across his face, and it felt as if his cheek was just sliced by a knife. Izuru tightened the scarf around his neck and nuzzled closer to it. Man, he was sent to the human world assigned to watch over a few of the ryoka to make sure they were okay but damn! It had to be his rotten luck that he was chosen when Karakura town was suffering a major storm threat. Lord, couldn't it lighten up a bit? He shivered slightly as he trudged through pelts of rain, off to check on Orihime Inoue.

"They could at least have given me a darn jacket with a hood or an umbrella. I swear I'm going to complain…" He mumbled, unconsciously rubbing his arms for warmth.

As he visited Orihime, he had to admit even if she was bright and chatty it was better than the atrocious, vibrant weather. He sighed as he left; he dreaded going back out in the rain. Izuru jumped as he heard the rumbles of low thunder that promised greater means. He grimaced as he saw lightening flash across the sky and he thought he might faint when the cold wind picked up speed.

Izuru ran through the isolated sidewalks, desperate for shelter. He turned a corner but he lost his footing and slipped. Expecting a hard fall against the slick ground he threw his arms out to steady him. But the slam against the ground never happened…?

It fact did the rain stop? No, he still heard the rain still pelting the pavement and the rolls of thunder weren't gone. So, what the heck was going on!

"I guess this is my lucky day, after all."

Izuru tensed up and covered his face with his hands; he was terribly embarrassed. He had landed himself in Hisagi's arms! And to think the day couldn't have gotten any worse…

"Hey, Hisagi." Izuru mumbled staggering to his feet. He looked up and found that Hisagi had an umbrella that he so envied at the moment. "Had a rough day?" Hisagi, calmly asked, dusting Izuru's jacket. Izuru felt his cheeks slightly burn. "Um, yeah."He shyly replied. Hisagi smiled wryly at the man before him. The ever gloomy guy was a sight completely drenched in rain and not so uptight as his usual self.

Hisagi reached out and brushed a few blond strands away from Izuru's face. The storm seemed to be lost in the background, as their moment seemed to pulse with something beyond any of their comprehension. Gray clashed with blue.

A bit dazed, Izuru didn't notice when Hisagi brush his bangs away from his face. "You know, you look nicer without them hanging in your face." Surprised at the sudden compliment, Izuru jumped back confused and excited. Excited? What was happening?

"What-?" Izuru whispered breathlessly as he slipped onto the ground. Hisagi let go of the umbrella and crouched down to Izuru's level. Their eyes locked and Hisagi leaned in closer to Izuru's face. Their lips were hardly an inch apart now and it seemed stifling hot. "I'm saying I like you."

Hisagi crushed his lips against a baffled Izuru Kira. Izuru was shocked and seemed immobile to respond. But then he felt the passion, the chemistry that always seemed to flow in the other's presence. He felt the desire, the want, the need to be with him. He slowly and timidly kissed him back.

Hisagi was glad he wasn't rejected and he molded Izuru's body to his, as his lips dominated, and possessed his as well. The crash of thunder, the smack of rain droplets as it hit the ground, and the blare of the threatening lightening did nothing to still there tryst.

Well except for Izuru's sneeze. Izuru frowned and his cheeks colored as he realized that he ended their little moment. Hisagi couldn't help but smirk.

"You know I really wanted that umbrella…"

Hisagi laughed and helped him to his feet.

"And I really want you…."

Izuru choked on his saliva, as his face burned with embarrassment.


End file.
